


Что будет, если обидеть вампира?

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Resentment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Люди имеют много теорий на эту тему. Конечно, самой распространённой является гибель человека от рук разъярённой нечисти. Также, в процессе мести могут пострадать невинные. В связи с этим категорически не рекомендуется злить вампира.Правда, так представлялось в Средневековье. Сейчас, в двадцать первом веке, вампиры измельчали, и чтобы дождаться мести, недостаточно просто обидеть их.Однако даже не убивающий граф выглядел весьма грозно.
Kudos: 4





	Что будет, если обидеть вампира?

Что будет, если обидеть вампира?  
Люди имеют много теорий на эту тему. Конечно, самой распространённой является гибель человека от рук разъярённой нечисти. Также, в процессе мести могут пострадать невинные. В связи с этим категорически не рекомендуется злить вампира.  
Правда, так представлялось в Средневековье. Сейчас, в двадцать первом веке, вампиры измельчали, и чтобы дождаться мести, недостаточно просто обидеть их.  
Однако даже не убивающий граф выглядел весьма грозно. Джонатан не знал, что эта ваза стояла на полке с самого возникновения отеля. Когда-то её подарила Дракуле сама Марта, и вампир бережно охранял вещь, как бесценную реликвию.  
И вот теперь она была варварски разбита простым человеком!  
Хотя… не таким уж и простым. Зять всё-таки…  
Дракула очень обиделся на Джонни. Ведь он слёзно просил его не кататься на скейтборде по залам! Но на улице в тот день, несмотря даже на ночь, было так душно, что человек подумал, что от одного раза хуже не будет.  
И вот что произошло в итоге.  
— Драк, я… я не хотел, — промямлил парень, глядя на неподвижного вампира. Тот, не отрываясь, глядел на осколки вазы, находясь, по всей видимости, в прострации. На Джонни он не обращал внимания и, кажется, вообще его не слышал.  
Хотя нет, слышал.  
— Я же запретил, — тихо то ли прошептал, то ли прошипел он, не смотря на человека. Джонатану вдруг стало так стыдно, что он покраснел.  
— Ну Драк! Ну прости-и-и-и! Я больше не буду!  
— А больше и не надо, — внезапно грустно усмехнулся вампир и перевёл взгляд на человека. Тот попятился. Конечно, граф никогда его не трогал, но ведь всё бывает впервые… — Она была одна-единственная. — Дракула развернулся и направился в свою комнату.  
Пристыженный, Джонни отправился было за ним, но на его плечо тут же легла тяжёлая рука Франкенштейна.  
— Не надо, — покачал головой синий монстр. — Драк отойдёт, вот увидишь. Он всегда быстро отходит.  
— Надеюсь. Ох, не хотелось бы мне навсегда обидеть его…


End file.
